Mischief Managed
by wiskeymoose10
Summary: Harry Potter will find his fate changed for the better and find a new independence when he receives a package from the past after his trip to Diagon Alley before 1st year. Dumbledore and Ron Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Mischief managed**

I do not own The Harry Potter World I'm just playing.

**Chapter 1**

His name is Harry Potter and he just turned 11 years old a few days ago, and found out that in less than a month he would be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He sat on his bed looking around at the small bedroom at number 4 Privet Drive. Until last week this had been Dudley's 2nd bedroom where all his unwanted and broken toys were kept. At least it was better than the cupboard under the stairs where he slept for the last 10 years. His owl Hedwig sat in her cage beside his bed and all of his things bought from Diagon Alley were locked in his new school trunk by his Uncle Vernon sat in the corner of the room. The Dursleys were not pleased to finding their nephew Harry Potter at the house when they finely got back after being stranded on that horrid little island after Harry and Hagrid had left that night with the only boat they had available.

Uncle Vernon had shown his displeasure by beating Harry and then told him that he might not be able to stop him from going to Hogwarts but his school things would be locked in that trunk while he lived under his roof when home. He would not have that freakiness practiced in his home. He then closed and locked the door, that was 2 days ago and it was now the 3rd of August just 28 day to go and he would get out of this hell hole called home. It was around 11pm at night and Harry couldn't sleep. Being sour and hungry (The Dursleys hadn't bothered to feed him much lately) was looking out the window when he saw a large black owl fly in and land on his bed with a large package and a letter. After relieving the owl of its burden the owl nodded and flew back out the window and into the night.

Harry looked at the letter and saw that it had a large black wax seal with a "Large G" in the middle. Looking at the letter a few more moments he finely broke the seal and opened the letter and read:

**To Lord Potter**

**My name is Snapfist and I am The Account Manager for The Most Noble And Ancient House Of Potter. I am sorry I was unable to see you when you were in Gringotts Bank but will be available at your pleasure. **

**The a joining package was left in my care by your mother on October 29 1981 just 2 days before your parents death with instructions to send it to you after your 11****th**** birthday.**

**May your gold flow and your enemies fall before you**

**Sincerely Snapfist**

Well that was weird, a little nerves he opened the package and found a small carved and finely detailed chest and a note that said:

**To my son,**

**You and your dad and me are going into hiding. Professor Dumbledore is going to put us under the ****Fedlies Charm**** in a moment to try to hide from a mad man by the name of Lord Voldermort. Your Godfather Sirius Black is acting as a decoy while our other friend Peter Pattiegrew will be acting as Secret Keeper on Professor Dumbledore's suggestion. I feel uneasy about this situation but James keeps telling me that he trusts Dumbledore. I just hope everything works out for the best. In case everything goes Pear shaped I talked your father into helping me create this trunk in secret to be given to you when you turn 11. Something tells me that your father and me might not make it. **

**The** **Marauders trunk is special and we have prepared it with everything we could think of to help. To shrink say "I am up to no good" and to enlarge say" Mischief managed". There are 6 compartments in this trunk, the trunk will always reset to the 1****st**** compartment when opened unless the right symbol is touched by you. The compartments are as follows:**

**Compartment No. 1**** is enlarged to 4 times normal size to hold all your school things. The 2****nd**** thru 6 compartments are hidden and are opened only by your touch on one of the following symbols carved on the lid:**

**Compartment No. 2**** is found by touching The Stag Symbol: This opens to an Indoor** **Quidditch Pitch with 12 brooms, Quidditch supplies and storage for anything you could use for pranks. (Your dad along with his 3 friends Sirius Black, Ramus Lupine and Peter Pattiegrew and formed a group called ****The Marauders. ****That liked to play pranks on the school).**

**Compartment No. 3**** is found by touching The Lily Symbol: This opens to a Private Library with a copy of the books found in the library at Potter Castle and a Reading and Study area. When you explore this room you will find one shelf with a large stone bowl and a rack of vials filled with a silvery liquid. The stone bowl is called a Pensive and it is used to look at memories which you will find in the vials on the rack. There are 20 vials in all and they are numbered, please look at them in order numbered as they will help you learn what you need. **

**Compartment No. 4**** is found by touching The Grim Symbol: This area opens up into a 2 Bedroom Flat complete with living area, Full Bathroom and Kitchen.**

**Compartment No. 5**** is found by touching The Werewolf Symbol: This area opens up to a Potion Lab. The Lab is fully equipped and stocked with everything we could find. (Please be careful and read the first 3 books in the room and become familiar with the equipment before use) I don't want you to blow yourself up sweet heart. **

**Compartment No. 6**** is found by touching The Wand Symbol: This last area was designed as an area to practice magic. The whole room is warded and any magic cast can not be detected outside the trunk.**

**If you have not heard our will or you are not living with your Godfather than something has gone wrong and I will need you to get your wand as soon as you can and point it at your left hand and say the following oath:**

"**On my life, blood and magic I Harry James Potter hereby invoke the End of Line clause of 1412 and claim my birthright as The Head of The Most Noble And Ancient House Of Potter so mote it be". **

**If it was done right then a signet ring should have appeared on your finger making you an adult in both the muggle and magical world. It can also act as a magical means of travel called a** **Portkey to the following locations on demand: Diagon Alley, Gringotts Bank, Potter Castle and The Marauders Hideaway. Any of the last two locations should be a good place to go for a safe place to live. Call our Head House elf by the name of Melvin he will help when you get to ether location. You will also need to see Snapfist at Gringotts and ask to be checked for blocks on your magic and get them removed if you have any and to ask for a Heritage Test to be performed so you can take control of your life.**

**Love your Mom**

**Lilly Potter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mischief managed**

**Chapter 2**

I do not own The Harry Potter World I'm just playing.

Harry sat there and stared at the parchment with tears trailing down his face and started to think for himself for the 1st time in a long time. They did love me. Now I'm going to have to make a plane to get out of here. Alright let's make a list of priorities, 1st things 1st would be how to get Uncle Vernon to unlock his trunk so he could get his wand. Now what is the one thing Uncle Vernon wants more than anything else? Honestly that would be to see the last of me so maybe I can talk him into making a deal. 2nd priority would be to take the oath written in my mom's letter, put on the ring as soon as it appears and use the Portkey to get to Gringotts Bank. From there I see Snapfist can get the heritage test done and get the goblins to check and remove any blocks or curses they find. Harry thought a bit more and realized that according to his mom's letter that he owned more than one place to call home. I'll go to Potter castle after the bank. Maybe call the house elf my mom wrote about to help him out before he went to Hogwarts. One way or the other tomorrow was Saturday and I'll be able to talk to my uncle at breakfast so I better get some sleep, it will be a big day tomorrow.

The next morning Harry woke to Uncle Vernon banging on the door yelling at him to get his freak ass out of bed and get breakfast on the table. That got harry out of bed quickly dressed and down stairs in record time to start cooking the biggest greases breakfast he could put together along with coffee and juice. Harry had barely put everything on the table when Uncle Vernon and Dudley came stampeding down the stairs. He could only shake his head thinking that making a run for the table at feeding time was most likely the only time they got any type of exercise. Hopefully if his plan works out, this will be the last time he has to witness this. While Harry was thinking Aunt Petunia came following Vernon into the kitchen and noticed her nephew staring off into space. Slapping Harry on the back of the head, Petunia raised her voice and asked what the hell he was steering at? Harry thought it was now or never, so taking a deep breath turned to Vernon and Petunia and spoke:

Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia I know nether one of you like me living here. I know you don't like what I am but I received a letter from the Gringotts Wizarding Bank last night that might make it possible for me to become an adult in the magical world and I would be able to get out of your life for good. The only thing is that I might need a little of your help. Could we put our differences aside for a bit and talk about it?

Vernon looked at his freak nephew first in shock that he spoke out like this and intrigued about the possibility of getting the freak out of his hair. So thinking about what the boy said and looking at Petunia a moment he spoke out: All right boy I'm listening so what do you have in mind? And you better not be wasting my time.

Harry took a deep breath and thought here it goes. Ok Uncle Vernon I first need you to unlock my trunk so I can get to my wand. According to the letter I received I need it so I can take a magical oath. This will allow me to be emancipated in the magical world and allow me to get to the Gringotts. Once I'm there I will be able to get my affairs in order and get papers that I will need Aunt Petunia to sign that will emancipated in the non-magical world. Once that is done I'll be able to get out of your hair and you shouldn't have to see me ever again. So what do you thank?

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked at each other and smiled. Uncle Vernon than reached his hand into his pocket and pulled a key out and thru it to his nephew. There is the key boy, you had better be telling to truth. If I find out you lied to me, you had better pray to God I don't find out. Harry looked at his uncle and said don't worry Uncle Vernon I didn't lie, if you want I'll try to get the first part of it done today and hopefully the next time you see me will be to sign the papers and you can wash your hands of me agreed? Uncle Vernon nodded his head and said well get going boy. Your burning daylight so get moving and get your ass in gear. At those words Harry took off to his room as if the hounds of hell were at his feet. Once in the room he unlocked the chains that were holding his trunk shut. Once opened he picked up his wand, pointed the tip at his left hand and spoke the words that he hoped that today would change his fate**. "On my life, blood and magic I Harry James Potter hereby invoke the End of Line clause of 1412 and claim my birthright as The Head of The Most Noble And Ancient House Of Potter so mote it be".**

As Harry spoke the final words a light engulfed the ring finger on his left hand and a feeling of power flowed over his body. When the light cleared from his eyes Harry looked down at his hand and found he had trouble seeing. His first thought was he had dropped his glasses but when he lifted his hand to his face to rub his eyes he was shocked to find he was still wearing them. Taking the glasses off everything came into focus. Looking at his left hand he saw a signet ring. It was a bright gold with a ruby bearing arms of shield showing a griffin posed around a large letter P with a dragon on the other side. He then looked down at his body and noticed a lot of the damage he had received on behalf of his relatives was gone. His body now showed a bit of muscle definition and he seemed to have grown about 4 inches making him about 5'-9" tall. Acting quickly Harry enlarged the Marauders trunk and touched the grim with his wand opening the trunk for the first time to see a nice living area at the bottom of a set of stairs. Moving quickly to the school trunk, he took out a cloak he had bought for school and his vault key, closed the lid and lowered it into the other trunk. I think I can repack everything later when I get everything else figured out. Changing into the only clothing he could find that seemed to fit Harry touched the trunks crest with his wand and spoke the phrase: **"I am up to no good" **and watched as the trunk shrunk down to the size of a deck of cards. Harry then bent down and picked it up and put it in his pocket. After looking around for a second, he went over to Hedwig and opened the cage. Hedwig hoped onto Harry's forearm looking in his eyes. Harry looked back at his owl and said Hedwig I am getting out of here. I'm going to Gringotts to get some affairs in order and then I'll be going to Potter Castle so I want you to go on and fly over there and I will catch up with you later ok? The snowy owl barked two or three times, nibbled his fingers a bit as if saying see you in a bit and flew out the window. That taken care of, Harry Potter put on the cloak, pulled up his hood. Straightening up he then placed his wand tip on his new ring, taking a deep breath said the word **Gringotts. **Ashe disappeared in a flash of light to take the first step in taking control of his life one thought came to mind, I'm no longer going to be fates bitch, it's time to take control.


End file.
